Death
by Krik Wetham
Summary: How has he lived this long? It's a mystery, one he wont have the pleasure of solving.


Rain was roaring and thunder booming, but none of that was loud enough to hide the beat of the helicopter's blade. Takashi was at the back of the group, ushering his comrades forward. He swung his bat out and hit one of Them in the face, putting them down for the count. As they were nearing the helicopter, hitting and killing any of the ones getting to close, Takashi felt pain at his wrist, and looked to see a set of teeth in his arm. He bashed the offending head off, and continued running.

Takashi isn't a fool. He knows he's going to die. So he made a plan, a simple one. Get his friends out of here, stay behind, and kill as many as he can. Easy.

He had a burst of speed, and reached the helicopter first, and when a soldier offered his hands, he refused. Instead, he took Alice from Saeko, who then went and started killing any that came to close. Then, he helped up each of the others. "Saeko!" She heard, and immediately ran towards the helicopter. He helped her up, and he saw the soldier's and Saeko's hand offered to him. He gave them a grim smile, and showed them his bite.

"Take care of them, Saeko! I'll hold them off!" He hollered at them over the noise. He saw their hands retract, and Saeko, had a couple tears running down her face. He looks at the soldier, who was sad, but also proud of him. He faced away from the helicopter, which slowly took off. Once it was off the ground, he started his clean up.

Pulling out his scarred sawed off shotgun, he aim towards the crowd, and fired off his first round.

* * *

After a while, Takashi started smiling, humming a familiar tune to himself while shooting the horde. After running out of bullets, he slung the shotgun over his shoulder, and began taking off heads with his bat.

* * *

After a while, the rain got harder, and lightning was striking into crowd, as if the Gods themselves were rooting for him. He had done a good job with the bat, but it had broken, so he resorted to pulling out a knife that was stuck in one of their chest's and started slicing and stabbing their heads.

Hour two, the knife had dulled, and he resorted to using his hands and punching them away until he could get away. He went to one of the shops lining the square, found a suitable weapon, and went back into the crowd.

Hour three, how was he still alive? He didn't know, but he had grown weary. His latest weapon had held up the longest, lasting the whole hour. There were bodies everywhere, and He had ripped clothes, only his pants fully intact. He was bitten in several place, and had claw marks all over his body.

The square was silent as he looked around. He looked through and saw from each of the entrances, he had stirred up the hornets' nest. From all sides, they were coming for the scent of their dead friends. He even saw a few students from his school.

This was his Final Stand.

* * *

Swiping the short sword he had gotten some hours ago, he took out a good amount. His body bloody, down to his boxers, revealing his respectable bulge. Swiping left to right, he had fallen into a rage, not even realizing he was actually pushing them back!

He only realized this fact after he had finished, and saw that he had killed the whole city. He dropped the sword and dropped to his knees, and looked down at his hands. He saw the several bites all over his body, and thought quietly. He looked at the blood bath around him. The bodies had piled up, and there were small mounds of dead bodies. He smiled as he saw that he had defeated his foes, and had practically saved most of the other survivors in the city. He actually saw a group of survivors heading into the square right now. BY this point, he had nothing on, not event boots or socks. Completely nude.

Not even bothering to hide his tool, he looked at the group as they ran towards him. The group consisted of two adult males, three adult females, three kids, two girls and one boy. They even had a dog. A German Shepard.

The rain had stopped at this point, and he could hear a distant helicopter coming in through the overcast skies.

When the group came close, he said, "If your heart still beats, then that means you're still alive, right?" They had stopped to look at him, and watched as he looked towards the sky. "However, when you lose too much, have a deadly disease in your blood, eventually, your heart gives out, especially when under contact of constant adrenaline." They looked on in horror as they saw the mass amount of injuries on his body. "So it makes me wonder… why didn't I? I'm no more special than the rest. So how come I live to kill off a city of zombies?"

The helicopter comes in for a landing, and he hears a shocked voice. "Takashi?" he looks at the voice, and see Saeko, her beautiful purple hair, and pale eyes. He continue my speech to the group. "Those were the longest hours of my life, which I can tell, doesn't have long left." I lean back, and lay down. "It's been awhile, so, try hard, okay?" His thoughts were becoming jumbled. "Saeko, you really do look beautiful." She had kneeled next to him, and pulled out a needle. "Since you're still alive, I can give you this, they say it's a cure." She was about to inject, when he says "No, give it the girl." She looked to the group and focused on the little girl, shocked to see the noticeable bite mark.

"Give it to someone who has a chance. I've lost too much. I wouldn't be me. That's gone. Takashi is gone. All that's left is a shell. Something that acts and looks the same, but isn't. You give it to me now, and Takashi comes back. He sees all that he's done, all that he's said, all that he's thought, and wish that he was dead. Give the man some rest. God knows that we both need it."

Saeko looked at him, and said, "No. You are Takashi, no matter what's going on in that head of yours. I'll treat the girl. Then I'll come back, and I'll treat you. I thought you were gone once. I can't let you-"

"It's warm Saeko. I wish I could stay. Breakfast was great, but dad called, said I had to go home." His eyes were out of focus, still seeing Saeko, but not quite.

She says some words to him, frantically, crying.

"Why are you crying? A beautiful girl like you doesn't need to cry." What she was saying stops, and she leans down and kisses him.

"I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Saeko. God, it's really cold… but I'm kind of warm. I think I'll take a nap." Saeko, who was sitting next to him, smiles brightly, Face clean and no tears, or any sign of them. She says clearly, "That's a good idea. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, he closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, and lets go.


End file.
